Headliners are placed on the interior of vehicle above passengers' heads to cover a metal car frame and create a finished look to the interior of the vehicle. Traditionally, headliners have been a single piece covering an entire roof. Components such as sun visors, vanity mirrors and headlamps are usually disposed on the headliner. Assembling of these component into the headliner involves additional final line processes and add to the cost of production. Further, pre-assembling components into the headliner can increase the weight of the headliner to an unacceptable level. Additionally, the A-pillar to headliner interface is highly visible to the occupants of the vehicle and can be poorly executed. The inventors have recognized that there is need for a roof header module to address some of the issues mentioned above.